


Graham's Photo Album

by Vgault



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: For him she would smile for a thousand lifetimes.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Graham's Photo Album

The first time Graham took a picture of the doctor they were standing in the local chippy together.

She had her arms rested on the counter while she read through the menu hanging on the wall above her head. The fluorescent lights of the chip shop casting her in an artificial glow. Silently removing his phone from his jacket she turned her head just in time for him to take the picture. Her smile was partially coated in blue as her eyes reflected the various neon lighting. Graham hadn't realised he'd been staring at the photo for so long until the doctor's laughter broke through his thoughts.  
'Thinking of taking up photography Graham' she said giving him a playful nudge, breaking her temporary pose.  
'Course not Doc. It's just well, you have a nice smile' he said returning his phone to his jacket pocket.  
'I'll take your word for it'

Still smiling she turned back to the counter despite the large crowd and the late hour.


End file.
